


Three's Company

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: Jim Gordon wasn't sure how he ended up in bed with the crime lords of Gotham. But he wasn't really complaining. Features a dominate Ed, submissive Oswald, and a very satisfied GCPD detective.  Smut ..lots of smutty smut smut ...





	Three's Company

Jim Gordon had no idea how he'd gotten to this place in his life. Laying in bed with two of the most notorious killer's in Gotham. Their limbs were all entwined, bodies covered in a sheen of sweat. 

Well, he knew why this particular evening happened. He'd been in the middle of an investigation, back up was late as usual, and he'd gotten himself into a bit of trouble. A perp had a gun to his head, and there wasn't a whole hell of a lot Jim could do. His own firearm had been kicked away and he was pretty much defenseless. That's when he'd noticed movement in the shadows. A tall lanky man, and one a bit short with wild hair. Edward and Oswald. They had been following him again. Making sure he was staying safe. This had become a regular occurrence, even though Jim had tried to tell them he didn't need their help. That he couldn't have them following him around. That people would figure out what was going on. But, in this moment Jim was thankful that his lover's never listened to him. 

Stepping from the shadows, Oswald made his presence known first, the perp turning the gun on him. "Come now, are you really going to shoot me?" he tsked. "Here you are doing Gotham city a favor. We need fewer police like my friend Jim here, and more men like you," Oswald droned on, watching as Ed still remained in the shadows unseen by the criminal. "But, putting a bullet in his brain is so messy. So perhaps you should drop the gun and walk away. I'll deal with our detective here."

The perp makes no move to drop the gun, so Ed springs on him from behind, knocking the weapon from his hand. He shoves Jim out of the way, and plunges his knife straight into the guys throat. Jim had been pissed about it. Because now he was going to have some serious explaining to do downtown. The paperwork alone would be enough to keep him at work an extra hour or so. Not to mention he'd have the Captain on his ass. He'd still been angry when he'd shown up at the manor that night. 

Oswald stood at the door, smiling as Jim walked in. His smile faded quickly though as he took in the detective's demeanor. He looked pissed. His jaw was clenched and his posture was that of someone ready for a fight. His blue eyes were stormy as he took in the sight of Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma. 

"You two cannot keep interfering with my cases! Do you know how much shit I'll catch if anyone finds out about this? My career would be over. Hell, I'd be in Blackgate within ten minutes of them finding out." he ranted, slamming the front door. 

Oswald looked at him, surprise evident in his green eyes. "But Jim, if we hadn't intervened you'd be dead. Or are you unaware of that?" 

Jim snarled, pushing passed the two men. "That's not the point, Oswald!"

"Then please, enlighten me to what the point is," he replied smoothly, standing next to Ed. 

Sighing, Jim rubbed a hand roughly over his face. "The point is, I'm a cop, and .. and you two .. are .. well, you're you. It's .. this isn't going to work." 

"That didn't seem to be the case when you moved your stuff in," Ed replied, walking closer to Jim. "You seemed quite content here. And you know how Oswald worries. That's why we keep an eye on you. I can't have my little bird being anxious." 

"And I can't lose my job," Jim's tone was a bit softer, the anger slowly ebbing out of him. 

Ed reached out, gently touching Jim's cheek where a bruise was forming. "You won't lose your job, Jim. We promise. We'll protect you. But, perhaps Oswald and I can be a bit more discreet. Do you think we can manage that, Oswald?" 

Stepping forward, Oswald nodded. "Of course we can. I must confess I do go a bit overboard. But Ed is right. I never want anything to happen to you. To either of you." Leaning into the detective, Oswald pressed his lips to his, humming softly. His fingers gently brushed through his blonde locks, smiling as Jim gave a soft moan in response.   
"How about you let Ed and I make it up to you?" Oswald purred, hand sliding down Jim's chest. 

Jim's breath shuddered at the light touch. Oswald never failed to make heat flush across his body. He'd try to deny it for so long, but the attraction had always been there. It was hard not to fall for Oswald. He was so pretty, but there was a danger lurking just under the surface. And you never quite knew when it would be unleashed. Part of that danger is what turned him on so much. Jim always was one to dance along the razor's edge of anything. 

Oswald took Jim's hand, reaching to take Ed's as well. "Come along gentlemen. Let's have some fun. It's been quite a trying day for us all. We could do with some relaxation."   
With Oswald in the lead, the three men made their way to the master bedroom. They'd spent so many nights in the large bed together, but it never seemed to lose it's appeal. The novelty of it. They just fit so well together. It was a completely unconventional arrangement, but the sex was worth all the headache. 

Ed moved to sit in the armchair at the foot of the bed, a soft smirk on his face. "I want to watch you two for a bit. You're always so beautiful together," he purred. 

Jim reached out, gripping Oswald's hips, pulling him flush against his body. The smaller man was already hard and that gave him such a rush. To know that he could create such a reaction in someone so beautiful. And that smug smirk on his face. Anyone else and that smirk would be annoying, but on Oswald it worked. "You know Oswald, didn't you say you were going to make things up to me? Perhaps you could start on your knees?" 

Always eager to comply with his lover's requests, Oswald carefully dropped to his knees, keeping as much of his weight off of his bad leg as possible. It wasn't an easy task, but he'd gladly endure the discomfort for Jim's pleasure. Pressing his cheek against Jim's clothed groin, he looked up at the detective, giving him a gentle smile. "Your wish is my command, James. Whatever you desire, it is your's." 

Reaching up, he unbuckled Jim's belt and slid down the zipper of his slacks. Pulling him free, Oswald began to stroke Jim's hardening cock. His mouth actually began to water as he stroked over his length. He couldn't wait to get him in his mouth, knowing Jim would make the most wonderful sounds as he was pleasing him. Oswald gave a long slow lick to the underside of his shaft. He flicked his tongue over the head, watching Jim's face as he did so. The detective was clearly enjoying himself, his fingers slipping into Oswald's unruly black locks. He pulled the smaller man closer, needing to feel that hot mouth wrapped around him. Oswald was always so good with his mouth. 

Taking the cue, Oswald slid his mouth over Jim's cock, taking him as far down his throat as possible. He gagged softly as Jim pressed further into him, drool slipping down his chin. His hands ran over Jim's thighs as he looked up into the blonde man's face. 

Ed's eyes were glued to the two men in front him, his hand slipping down to open his trousers. He had never seen anything as beautiful as Oswald on his knees. His dark orbs were fixed intently on the duo, his mind whirling with a thousand different thoughts. He did love to watch them, but to be in the middle of their escapades was also an enjoyable experience. Who wouldn't love having two beautiful men at the same time? "That's it Oswald," Ed purred. "Take all of him. Worship his cock." He knew that Oswald could never resist his coaching him in these moments. Deep down, Oswald was as submissive as they came. 

Ed had been right, those words spurred Oswald on. He was always so eager to please. His head bobbed faster over Jim's cock, and all the detective could do was hold on. His fingers tangled in those ebony locks, pulling gently on them. Oswald moaned around his cock, gagging ever so slightly as Jim brushed down his throat. If he kept this pace up, he knew he wouldn't last as long as he wanted. 

Running his tongue over his bottom lip, Ed smirked. He could see the pleasure etched across Jim's face and it made his own cock throb almost painfully. "Touch his balls, Oswald," he commanded, his tone firm. Ed's hand followed down to his own balls as he watched Oswald comply. He could imagine how Oswald's warm hands felt, having been on the receiving end of those touches so very often. Ed moaned loudly, fighting to keep his eyes open so he could watch his lovers. 

As Oswald touched his balls, Jim almost lost it right there. Those long delicate fingers on his sensitive flesh sent pleasure shooting straight up his spine. He arched forward, fighting to pull Oswald off of his cock. "Stop, I ... I don't want to come like this," he panted. "I .. I want to be inside of you." Jim hardly even recognized his own voice. It was so breathless and needy sounding. Blue eyes flicked over to where Ed sat, a moan falling from Jim's lips as he watched him stroking himself. "Ed, join us," he said softly. 

Getting to his feet, Ed cleared the short distance in a few steps. He quickly shrugged out of his suit, watching as the other two followed his lead. Reaching forward he drew Oswald into a long lingering kiss, his tongue trailing over the shorter man's swollen bottom lip. "Get on the bed Oswald," he whispered. "On your knees, ass up." 

Oswald complied, ever the obedient lover. Reaching into the drawer, Ed pulled out the bottle of lube that they always kept on hand. He made sure that Oswald was watching as he squirted a healthy amount into his palm. Leaning down, he kissed Jim, his fingers wrapping around the detective's cock. Ed's touch was different from Oswald's. A bit rougher and demanding. Jim groaned at the sensation, his eyes shutting as he tried to keep from thrusting into his fist. "Now now Jimbo, open those eyes. I want you to see who makes you feel this way," Ed purred. "I'm going to let you fuck Oswald. But only if you obey me. Do you understand?" 

Jim nodded, his eyes opening so he could look up at Ed. "Yes sir," he agreed. He didn't know what it was about Edward that made him act this way. Jim never imagined himself being submissive. But Ed's tone left no room for discussion. 

Once Ed was satisfied with Jim's cock being slick enough, he turned to Oswald. Walking behind him, his hand smoothed over the small of his back, fingertips dancing down his spine. "Such a good little slut," he hummed, kissing the back of his neck. "You're always so eager to please aren't you, darling?" Oswald nodded, his mouth hanging open from just the slightest bit of attention from Ed. "You're going to make sure Jim and I are both satisfied, aren't you?" His hand slid further down, gripping Oswald's ass cheeks, squeezing the rounded flesh. 

"Yes .. yes sir," Oswald stuttered out, arching his back into Ed's touch. "I want to be good for you. Please.. please Ed, I need you," he nearly begged. 

"Oh you'll have me Oswald. I promise. But I'm going to let Jim have your ass. I want that sweet mouth of your's," Ed replied, slicking his fingers with the lube. "But I have to make sure you're ready first. I won't let anyone ever hurt you." 

His fingers teased between Oswald's ass cheeks, brushing over his hole. He couldn't help but to chuckle as Oswald sucked in a harsh breath. He was so needy and Ed found that delicious. One finger slipped inside of Oswald's warmth, teasing him slowly. Ed loved the way Oswald responded, and the fact that Jim was watching them so closely. "Don't you dare touch yourself Jim. Remember you only get this ass if you behave." he warned, slowly slipping a second finger into Oswald. The smaller man moaned loudly, pushing himself back against Ed's hand. "Good boy," Ed cooed, his free hand stroking down his spine again. "I want you nice and ready for Jim's big cock. He's going to fill you up so nicely. He'll stretch you perfectly." 

Oswald could only moan in response, his own cock hanging hard and heavy between his legs. If only he could touch himself. To feel some relief from the ache there. He cried out as Ed's fingers brushed against his prostate. Oswald couldn't keep himself still as he repeatedly pressed back against those fingers. Ed knew if he continued to let him thrust back against him, he'd come before long. "Now now, that's enough Oswald," he purred, pulling his fingers from him. "You don't get to come yet. Not until I tell you that you can."   
Moving from his position behind him, he motioned for Jim to take his place. "Come on detective. Come take what is yours," he smiled, patting the bed. "He's nice and ready for you. That ass is so tight." 

Scrambling up on the bed, Jim's hands stroked over Oswald's hips. He was always so amazed by how soft the smaller man's skin was. Carefully he began to slide his length into Oswald, moaning as he felt him stretching around him. The heat and tightness left Jim gasping for breath and Oswald swearing. 

Ed took advantage of Oswald's open mouth. He ran the tip of his cock across his lips, looking down into those green eyes. "Such a good boy. You're going to make my cock feel so good aren't you," Ed purred, his thumb stroking over Oswald's cheek. The dark haired man nodded, his face flushed as Jim began to thrust into his ass.

"Please Ed. Let me make you feel good." he mumbled. And how could Ed deny such a sweet plea? He slipped his cock into Oswald's waiting mouth, a whimper escaping his lips as the man greedily sucked him down. His fingers immediately tangled in the dark locks. Soon he and Jim had set up a rhythm, alternating their thrusts. Oswald was so full. Filled from both ends by two glorious cocks. His own member leaking and twitching, just begging for attention. 

"Jim, you may touch him. But Oswald, you aren't allowed to come. Remember that," Ed instructed. 

Reaching between them, Jim's hand gripped Oswald firmly, stroking over him. His fingertips teased the head of him, making Oswald shiver as he moaned around Ed's cock. He had to concentrate from coming right then. Ed would be so displeased with him and surely he'd be punished if he didn't obey. Ed continued to pet Oswald's hair as the man moaned around him. "Such a good little slut. Isn't he good Jim?" he asked. 

"Yes. So good," he moaned, rocking into him harder. "Oh fuck, he's so tight." It always amused Ed to hear Jim get like this. His usual business like demeanor falling away. Showing his true nature. Reaching up, Ed pulled the blonde towards him, kissing him deeply. 

"You're a good boy too, Jim," Ed praised, stroking his hair. "You so badly want to come don't you? You want to fill up that tight little ass until you're dripping out of him. Go ahead Jim. You deserve it. After all we owe you." 

Jim groaned loudly at that. Ed's words and the tight grip of Oswald's ass was more than he could handle. Gripping Oswald's hips so hard, he was certain it'd bruise the delicate pale flesh, Jim pitched forward. coming hard and deep inside of Oswald. The smaller man moaned around Ed's cock at the feeling of Jim's come pumping into him. The detective pulled out, watching as his come dripped from the other man, running down is thighs and onto the bed. He flopped over next to Oswald, weakly reaching forward to grip his cock again. 

Both of Ed's hands came to rest on the back of Oswald's head, fucking his mouth. "Make me come Oswald. When I come, you'll be allowed to," Ed purred, tugging on his hair. "Be a good little slut." His movements were quick and jerky as Oswald moved faster, his tongue flat against Ed's cock. Sliding one hand up Ed's thigh, he teased the taller man's balls, squeezing the tense flesh. He gasped at the feeling, always so proud of Oswald and his ability to please him. It wasn't long before Ed was coming in Oswald's mouth, watching as the dark haired man swallowed around him. Ed couldn't help but to gasp, moaning how good Oswald was. 

"Jim, stop stroking him," Ed commanded, pushing Oswald over onto his back. He was immediately between his legs, sliding his lips over Oswald's cock. Jim watched with wide eyes as Ed went down on their lover, his dark head bobbing quickly. Jim was weak and shaky as he leaned forward kissing Oswald. He could taste Ed on his tongue and he moaned into the other's mouth. It didn't take long before Oswald was writhing, bucking up into Ed's mouth. The pleasure was all consuming as he gripped his dark brown locks. With a string of curses falling from his lips, Oswald came hard, his body trembling and shaking. 

Ed pulled back from him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Ed pulled him towards him for a kiss, stroking his face. "Such a good boy. You both did so well," Ed praised them, before flopping onto his back next to them. 

And that was how Jim Gordon had found himself in a sweaty tangle of limbs with the crime lords of Gotham.


End file.
